Alice in Wonderland (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Alice in Wonderland is a 2010 American computer-animated/live action fantasy dark comedy adventure film.The film was inspired by Lewis Carroll's 1865 fantasy novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its 1871 sequel Through the Looking-Glass. Wasikowska plays the now nineteen-year-old Alice who, 13 years after her previous visit, returns for the first time as a young woman. She is told that she is the only one who can slay the Jabberwocky, a dragon-like creature controlled by the Red Queen who terrorizes Underland's inhabitants. Plot Troubled by a strange recurring dream and mourning the loss of her beloved father, nineteen-year-old Alice Kingsleigh attends a garden party at Lord Ascot's estate, where she is confronted by an unwanted marriage proposal and the stifling expectations of the society in which she lives. Unsure of how to reply, and increasingly confused, she runs away to chase after a rabbit in a blue waistcoat, and accidentally falls into a large rabbit hole. She is transported to a world called Wonderland, where she is greeted by the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, the Dodo, and Tweedledum and Tweedledee. They argue over her identity as "the right Alice", who it is foretold will slay the Red Queen's Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day and restore the White Queen to power. The group is then ambushed by the Bandersnatch and a group of playing-card soldiers led by the Knave of Hearts. Alice escapes and flees into the woods. The Knave informs the Red Queen that Alice has returned and threatens her reign, and the soldiers are ordered to find Alice immediately. Meanwhile, the wandering Alice encounters the Cheshire Cat, who takes her to the March Hare and the Hatter. On the way to the White Queen's castle, Hatter relates the terror of the Red Queen's reign, and comments that Alice is not the same as she once was. The Hatter helps Alice avoid capture by allowing himself to be seized instead. Later, Alice is found by Bayard the Bloodhound, who wishes to take her to the White Queen, but Alice insists upon helping the Hatter, so they go to the Red Queen's castle. The Red Queen is unaware of Alice's true identity and therefore welcomes her as a guest. Alice learns that the Vorpal Sword (the only weapon capable of killing the Jabberwocky) is locked away in a case inside the Bandersnatch's den. The Knave crudely attempts to seduce Alice, but she rebuffs him. She later manages to retrieve the sword and befriend the Bandersnatch. The Knave finds her with the sword and attempts to arrest her. Alice escapes on the back of the Bandersnatch and delivers the sword to the White Queen. The Cheshire Cat saves the Hatter from execution, and the Hatter calls for rebellion against the Red Queen. The rebellion is quickly put down by the Jubjub bird. The resistance flees to the White Queen's castle, and both armies prepare for battle. Alice remains unsure about the expectation for her to champion the White Queen, and meets with Absolem the Caterpillar. He reminds Alice of her past visit to Underland (which she mistakenly called "Wonderland" at the time) thirteen years earlier, and helps give her the courage to fight the Jabberwocky and accomplish "What she must to do", while he becomes a pupa. When the Frabjous Day arrives, both the White and Red Queens gather their armies on a chressboard-like battlefield and send forth their chosen champions (armor-clad Alice and the Jabberwocky respectively) to decide the fate of Underland. Encouraging herself with the words of her late father, Alice manages to kill the Jabberwocky. The White Queen then banishes the Red Queen and the Knave to the Outlands, and gives Alice a vial of the Jabberwocky's blood, which will take her home. The Hatter suggests that she could stay in Underland, but she decides that she must go back and promises that she will return. Alice returns home, where she stands up to her family and pledges to live life on her own terms. Impressed, Lord Ascot takes her in as his apprentice, with the idea of establishing oceanic trade routes to China. As the story closes, Alice prepares to set off on a trading ship. Absolem, now a butterfly, lands on her shoulder. Alice recognizes him and greets him before he flutters away. Cast Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh Cover1.jpg Alice1.jpg The Mad Hatter1.jpg Margaret1.jpg Lord Ascot1.jpg Lowell, Margaret's husband1.jpg Lady Ascot1.jpg Imogene1.jpg Mirana of Marmoreal1.jpg The Red Queen1.jpg Tweedledee and Tweedledum1.jpg Charles Kingsleigh1.jpg Haemish Ascot1.jpg llosovic Stayne1.jpg Fiona Chattaway1.jpg Faith Chattaway1.jpg Helen Kingsleigh1.jpg Helena Bonham Carter as the Red Queen. Johnny Depp as The Hatter Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth of Crims Anne Hathaway as Mirana of Marmoreal Crispin Glover played Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts Matt Lucas portrayed both Tweedledee and Tweedledum Marton Csokas as Charles Kingsleigh, Alice’s father Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh, Alice’s mother Jemma Powell as Margaret, Alice's sister Eleanor Tomlinson as Fiona Chattaway Eleanor Gecks as Faith Chattaway Frances de la Tour as Imogene, Alice's aunt. John Hopkins as Lowell, Margaret's husband. Tim Piggott-Smith as Lord Ascot Geraldine James as Lady Ascot Leo Bill as Hamish Ascot Category:PG Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship